Happy Birthday Vic
by prankprincess123
Summary: He has more reason to forget than most but every year he still remembers.


I dont own- im just a 3rd year playing with it not the creator

The sun rose over the castle, light finding it's way into every window facing east.

Most students covered their heads or rolled over waiting till they had to get up. One Griffendor fourth year though slipped out of his bed and down to the common room.

—Victorie's pov—

My dorm mates rushed around the room acting as if prepping for a ball. "Victory, get up- aren't you going to get ready for the 'Wizarding Independence Day' celebration?"

I cringed for two reasons- 1 she still pronounces my name wrong. It's pronounced Vic-twar not Victory. French not English.- and 2 no 'Happy Birthday Vic!' or 'how's it feel finally being 13?'

I quickly changed, brushed my silvery strawberry-blond hair out, and ran to the great hall for breakfast.

I looked around for Teddy but I couldn't find him so I sat alone. He probably went to the 'Heroes Garden' to see the statues of his parents.

"MAIL!" A boy yelled somewhere.

I glanced up from my plate. There was an owl coming towards me. It dropped a package by me. There was a stamp on the wrappings that said-mail to Hogwarts by May.

I pulled off the paper there were some cloths, a new product from Uncle Gorge's shop and some pictures drawn by my little cousins. The pictures are the only ones that matter. They are to young to know what the holiday is for and so don't get all depressed or super happy and forget.

I finished eating and ran to my dorm to grab my broom.

The mid-spring air was warm with a gentle breeze in the sky. I flew to get away from it all. The party's. The mourning. The forgetting. The speeches about heroes. All of it.

After lunch I had a nap just to avoid the day. I woke to an owl perched on my head. In its beak was a note.

'This day is special not because the war ended but because its your day. I've made a scavenger hunt of sorts for you. Here is your first clue.

Here is where lily and rose play.'

What? Lilly and Rose don't often play together and the boys are always there when they do. I sat and thought for a moment rereading the clue. lily and rose, not Lilly and Rose- flowers! Flowers play in the garden.

I ran to the flower garden in the courtyard. The butterflies and pixies fluttered around. One landed on my nose which made me smile. In the center was a bench with a note sitting there with a '2' on it.

'I didn't forget and I didn't have to use a rememberal. Go to a family friend who has one.'

Professor Longbottom. Uncle Harry told me the story lots when I was little. I took off for his office.

"Professor Longbottom?" I said aloud.

"Oh! Victorie! Come in! What's going on?" I shrugged at his question. "The festivities got you down?"

"No one remembered my birthday except for one person and they've sent me on a wild phenix chase to find something."

"It's your birthday already! How old are you now? 7? 8?"

I laughed "13"

"No! Can't be, seems just last week you were the little girl chasing fairies all the way from your grandparent's to Luna's house" he smiled. "Here's the third note."

"Thank you!" I called as I ran off smiling.

'Our favorite pastime it's done in the sky.  
One year I spent the summer teaching you to fly.'

It's Teddy. When I was 10 and he was 12 barely back from 1st year every day he'd take me out on his broom to teach me to fly a real one. I rushed to the Quiditch pitch. How did he remember? He has more reason than most to forget. It's the anniversary of when he became an orphan.

Teddy had set up a picnic in the middle of the pitch. We ate and talked till nearly curfew. Then he did something that surprised me more than the other things. He kissed me.

"Happy Birthday Vic" he whispered the quickly ran away.

I stood there stunned. He kissed me. Teddy. Teddy Lupin kissed me. And he wasn't forced to. The only other time he kissed me was when my cousins trapped us under a mistletoe a few years ago at Christmas. My mind was a repeating the phrases over and over. He kissed me!

"Vic? Vic!" Margret one of my room mates tried to get my attention. "She's completely out of it"

"Should we get a teacher? She's been standing like that since before I found her here" a Ravenclaw first year girl asked.

"You go to bed I'll get her in" Margret said pulling my arm around her shoulder as the younger girl ran off.

"He kissed me" I said in awe. This time aloud.

"Who?" I didn't answer. She led me to the infirmary. "I think there's something wrong with her. A first year found her on the Quiditch pitch like this."

I'm not sure what happened next (or 100% sure of anything really) but next thing I know I'm in a warm bed tucked in.

Maybe May 2nd isn't so bad.


End file.
